Reaction to a 13 Year Old
by MovieVillain
Summary: How would Marceline react when she sees Princess Bubblegum 13 years old?


For this day, I'm planning to have a visit on Bonnibel's castle. Because I have a weakness for the sun that usually appears in the morning, I'm carrying an umbrella to cover myself up. The entrance to her castle has two guards to see if anyone's worthy to enter or not.

"Hello there," I said casually. "You know, your princess is expecting me so am I allowed?" As the two guards went closer to me, I know of one thing: they're gonna inspect me to see if I'm allowed to enter. The guard on my left is putting his hand on his chin while the one on my right is keeping his suspicious eyes on me. After a few seconds, they open the gate. "I'll take that as a yes."

I entered the castle grounds to see the candy people are looking surprised of seeing me in this time of the day. Well, I heard the news that something bad happened to Bonnibel ever since the Lich wreaks havoc on the Land of Ooo. I know that guy; I heard stories about this hero named Billy managed to take him down and imprisoned him. However, just now, I found out the news he's out and attempting to wreck havoc on this land once again. As of now, it's in peace because he's defeated again. But this time, it's Finn and Jake who did it. They defeated the ultimate evil, huh? Well, that's nice. If I'm not mistaken, they're inside the castle. I guess I gotta thank them for not only vanquishing the Lich, but also saving Bonnibel's life. As for this "vanquishing" part, I'm not sure about that; he might even possess someone in case that body he has possessed, especially his old body, gets destroyed. Anyway, that's the least of my problems. I'm gonna find out what that secret Bonnibel is hiding from me. As I entered the castle, I put down my umbrella. But since there are windows that could have sunlight, I have to dodge them by just flying past them.

I saw Finn and Jake are walking in the hallway. I just give them a proper greeting.

"Hi, Finn, Jake! How's it going?"

"Why it's good, Marceline," the boy to my left said.

"Yeah, it's good," said the golden dog to my right.

I have a gut feeling they something has happened to Bonnibel. I'm intending to find out what that is. I walked up with them to her room. Maybe that's the last place I had known to check her out.

"Bonnibel, it's Marceline," I knocked, showing concern for her safety since the Lich has caused trouble again. "Would you open the door? I know there's something bad happened to you ever since the Lich appeared."

"You can't come in, Marceline," the voice said. "I got some sickness, so you might get infected when I spread it on you." When she talked with that voice, I knew there's something wrong with her after the Lich is defeated again by Finn and Jake. Come to think of it, maybe it's her voice that's not feeling well. Anyway, I know for a certain there's no such thing as a disease that spreads an infection where people are not gonna talk well. It's impossible.

Or maybe. "Finn," I asked Bonnibel's hero. "Do you know who's in her room this instant? I could say it's a little kid in there. Who is it?"

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about," Finn pushed me away from the front door of her room. As he does this, I saw Jake enters the room. I get a feeling those two know something I want to know. He pushed me to a wall few meters away from the door.

I was getting annoyed by this. "Alright, Finn. What is that secret Bonnibel is trying to hide from me?"

As I looked at his face, he felt nervous of telling me about it. Could it be that she has a crush on him? Or maybe there's something really bad going on between them? I'm not gonna find out either of those if I don't know what it is. "Well, um..."

"Come on, you can tell me. How bad can it be?" I placed my arms on Finn's shoulders, looking calm. "After all, it's not like something bad happened to Bonnibel, right?" As Finn raises an eyebrow, I knew there's something not right here. "Finn, what happened to Bonnibel?"

"I, um..." he looked nervous.

"Who is that kid that's inside her room? And why you and Jake are trying to hide all this from me?"

"Alright, you'll find out what it is, but you're not really gonna like it."

"What is it?"

As he looked nervous, it's obvious that he won't answer. So I stormed into the door. Luckily, I'm carrying my axe bass in case of emergencies like this. Anyway, Jake is out of there.

"Alright, Bonnibel," I said angrily. "If you won't let me in, then I'll have to force my way in!" Just as I was about to swing my weapon to the door, Finn started jumping to snatch it away from me.

"You know, Marceline," he said, trying to keep this secret hidden from me. "Maybe it's best you leave her alone since she's sick."

"I know she's not sick," I said. "There's something weird going with her ever since she got an incident with the Lich. So give me my axe bass."

Finn turns it away from me; he really looked angry on this one. It's obvious he won't give it to me. In fact, he tossed it to Jake. I turned my attention to him.

"Alright, don't play with me, Jake," I tried to get it from him, but he tossed it to Finn. "This is not funny, you two! Cut it out!" I tried to take my weapon back, but those two really did a great job keeping it away from me. After the fourth time, I was getting fed up with this. When it goes to Jake, I scared him to get it back. Once that's done, I grab my bass back.

"Why did you have to scare me just to get your axe bass back?" asked Jake.

I was getting fed up with all this. "Would you two cut that out?" Then I started to swing it to the door. "Bonnibel, on the count of three, let me in or I'll force my way in. 1... 2..."

"Alright, alright! There's no need to do that! I'll show my secret!" a voice said as some figure started to open the door. As it opens, it's a little pink kid.

I looked surprised in this one as I dropped my bass and put myself to a wall. I pointed my right index finger to her. "Wh-wh-who is that?"

"I think you know who," the little kid said. As I looked at her, she looks familiar; it's her dress, crown, and face. Could it be?

"Bonnibel?" I asked in curiosity. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Marceline, it's me," she replied. So that's the secret she's hiding from me. As I looked at her, she looks adorable. If I'm not mistaken, she's 13 years old. I gotta say that's kinda like how old Finn is.

Now I want to know how did this happened to her. "How? What happened?"

"Finn, Jake, I want to talk to her about it privately. Just the two of us," she said. Then Finn and Jake started to leave. Anyway, I entered her room so that she can tell me what really happened; inside, we sat together at her bed. I mean, how did she ended up as a 13 year old kid? "I'll start at the beginning."

She told me this story that while meditating with Finn and Jake, she found trouble in her mind about the Lich. While they're check the place where he's imprisoned, he suddenly breaks out. Suddenly, she gets kidnapped by the Ice King. I know that guy; he kidnaps princesses and forces one of them to marry him. I'm just lucky I'm not one of his targets because of my scary nature. As usual, his plans will be foiled by Finn and Jake. Anyway, Bonnibel told me that he dropped her into some kind of well after the Lich is destroyed. Despite that, he has possessed her body to wreck havoc at the Candy Kingdom. The Lich is defeated again. What happens next is that her body is shattered to pieces. Luckily, the doctors manages to repair her, but there are no more pieces of her. As a result, she's 13 years old.

"Well, that's a nice story for me to hear," I said. "I'm just glad you're still here in one piece."

"I gotta thank Dr. Ice Cream, Nurse Poundcake, and Doctor Princess for repairing me," Bonnibel said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It's because if you find out, then you'll have a bad reaction to it."

"Is that what is it about? Well, I just looks surprised, that's all," I answered the best I can counteract this. "Anyway, Bonnibel, you look so adorable when you're 13. I'm just trying to find out what happened to you, that's all. Looks like the mystery is solved."

She then lies down to her bed. "Well, that's a relief."

"So, what does it feel like of being a kid?" I asked.

"I enjoyed it," she gets up to sit down. "I'm really playful and free from all responsibility I had as the ruler of my kingdom."

"Have any thoughts about turning back into 18 years old, the age I know you were into now?"

"Well, I thought I could cook up a potion to turn me back into that age, but I enjoyed too much of being a kid to do it."

I was looking surprised at that answer. "Well, just enjoy it," We paused as we smiled at each other.

"So, Marceline, wanna have a tea party with me?" Bonnibel suggests.

"Well, if you want, I could say yes," I answered.

I'm just glad she's okay ever since the Lich tried to wreck havoc again. Since she enjoys being a kid, I could be happy for her in that state.


End file.
